This new poinsettia cultivar originated as an induced pink and white bicolored bracted sport of `490` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,825) in my greenhouse in Encinitas, Calif. It was induced through irradiation of a group of 100 vegetative plants of `490` with 4000 rads of gamma radiation randomly applied to the whole plant. A single plant from the irradiated group exhibited pink and creamy white bicolored bracts and intense dark green foliage. The mutant was characterized by its early flowering, self-branching, dark green foliage, and pink and white bicolored flower bracts; traits which distinguished it from other poinsettia cultivars on the market and seem to make it a desirable plant for commercial greenhouse production. No other similar plants were observed from the irradiation nor were any other changes in the plant observed which would appear to have commercial merit. `490 Marble` differed from its parent `490` in having pink and creamy white bicolored bracts as compared to the dark red bracts of `490` but otherwise had characteristics similar to the parent. After selection, `490 Marble` was vegetatively reproduced from stem cuttings for test purposes in Encinitas, Calif. By subjecting clones of this plant to successive generations of vegetative propagation, it was demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of `490 Marble` held true from generation to generation.